Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by wild moon princess
Summary: What if Sam did talk to Jack once she came back from Prometheus being trapped for four days  my take on the episode Grace.
1. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Jack, "Hey".

She stirred as she was waking up in the infirmary after been trapped on Prometheus for four days with a head injurgy and seeing SG1 and her Dad. Jack was there waiting for her to be awake she opened her eyes to a blur then her vision came into focus and it was Jack in his blue SGC uniform.

Sam, "Jack".

This was odd thought Jack she never said his name even though he wanted her to it was kind of nice to hear it but then he thought about the rules and regulations and that stopped him.

Jack, "Excuse me".

Sam, "Sorry Sir".

She realised where she was and snapped back in Major Carter pretty fast .

Jack, "Yes well a massive concussion will disoriented one".

Sam, "How long was I out there?"

It had only been four days but Jack could of sworn it had been weeks that's had much he had missed her being around.

Jack, "Four days."

Sam, "Couldn't sworn it was weeks."

Jack, "Ah Teal'c and Daniel say hi there planning a bid of a shindig for when your up and about there's talk of cake."

She smiled at him and he smiled back moving a bit closer to the side of the bed.

Sam, "Can't wait."

Jack, "Do you need any thing yoyo, book?"

Sam, "I m fine just thankyou Sir?"

Jack, "For what?"

Sam, "Nothing."

This made him curious and he wanted to find out what she meant so he impressed on it further deciding he didn't care if he got in trouble for it.

Jack," Sam you where gone for four days you can't tell me it was nothing."

Sam, "It's hard to understand Sir I thought I was going...to die."

Jack, "But you didn't and back here with us safe and sound."

Sam," Maybe."

He looked up quickly at her and she frowned and turned her head always and he put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move.

Jack, "What do you mean?"

Sam, "You, Daniel, Teal'c and my dad all appeared to me you knew I was dyeing and you's wouldn't let me go with out a fight even though you's were all apart of my mind."

Jack, "Even though we were apart of your mind it's the same in real life we wouldn't let you go."

Sam, "I know that it's it was so much easier in my mind it was less complicated."

He knew she what she was getting at and the conversation was finally going to happen even though they weren't meant to they didn't care any more they would deal with this here and now and worry about the rest later.

Jack, "Are you sure you want to go there?"

Sam, "We have to the conversation I had with you in my mind made sense and it's what kept me going and made me realise I m unhappy the way I am but when I m around I m the happiest I can be."

Jack, "Dido I have a reason to come into work now before I didn't really care I came cause I had to now I actually want to."

Turning to face him she knew it was the right moment to let it all loose but the Colonel had another idea and he leaned in to kiss her.

Lips were touching one another and kissing each other fast and harder they wanted each other so much but she pulled back.

Sam, "You no this isn't going to be easy to explain to the people on the camera's."

Jack, "Don't worry about that I will talk to Hammond and see what happens."

Kissing her forward he left an went to talk to Hammond as he left Sam heard the little girl sing again the song.

Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are.

Smiling to herself she went back to sleep dreaming of Jack and how the future would end up hopefully all would go well.

End Chapter One.


	2. A Visit From Jacob

A Visit From Jacob

In General Hammond's office Jack sat on the chair while the General was on the big red phone he hung up after a while and than spoke.

Hammond, "What can I do for you Jack?"

Jack, "Sir I just came back from seeing Carter and we had a little talk you see it's kinda personal and all, what I'm going to tell you."

Hammond, "Ok I'm assuming something to do with relationship between the two of you I saw how you were Jack when she was missing for four days but anyway go on with what your saying."

Thinking back to when Sam was missing wasn't something Jack liked to do but the General needed to know the truth.

Jack, "It was very hard Sir and now that she is back we both realise that we want to be happy and we want to be together."

Hammond, "That's a hard one you know being in the Military prevents that but how about you let me talk to the president about it. I'm mean you save the world a couple of times over now this is the only thing you've asked for leave it with me."

Jack, "Thankyou Sir that means a lot to me and I will tell Sam as well."

Just as they had finished talking over the loud speaker on the base came Sergeant Siler's voice.

UNAUTHORISED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION.

Hearing that they made there way out of the office and down to the Stargate where Daniel and Teal'c already were there Sam was of course not there still in the Infirmary.

Hammond, "Walter who have we got?"

Walter, "Sir it's The Tok'ra."

Hammond, "Open the iris."

Making there way into the gate room the gate opened and threw the puddle stepped Jacob Sam's dad of the Tok'ra.

Daniel, "Jacob it's good to see you."

Teal'c,"Indeed it is very good to see you Major Carter misses you greatly."

Jacob, "Thankyou both good to see all of you thanks for telling me about Sam I thought I come to see her and how she was doing."

Leading Jacob to the infirmary were Sam was Janet was there taking some of Sam's blood just to check it was all clear.

Janet, "Jacob good to see you Sam is doing fine she's been resting after the hit on her head but it's healing nicely."

Sam, "Dad it's good to see you here but you didn't have to come I know your busy."

Jacob, "True I am very busy but your my daughter beside I was kind of annoying Selmak so she gave in and here I am."

Jack, "Well leave you to it."

All walking out of the room at once out in the hallway of the SGC General Hammond went back to his office, Jack went to the toilet as he was busting to go Teal'c went to Kelnoreem and Janet ask Daniel if they could talk.

Daniel, "Sure how bout in this room."

Janet,"Yeah that's fine with me."

Going into the room with Daniel there was a bed some cupboards a lamp it was a guest room were people would stay.

Daniel, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Janet, "Well Cassandra is staying over at a friends house and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night we never really just get to hang out?"

Daniel, "Ok sure it sounds like fun

Meanwhile back with Jacob and Sam he pulled up a seat next to her bed Jacob loved being about of the Tok'ra race but he hated being apart from his daughter.

Sam, "Dad I'm ok so stop giving me the look."

Jacob, "No look I promise I just hate that I couldn't help you must of been scared being trapped all that time alone."

Sam, "It was actually you were there well only in my mind but you were telling me I was unhappy even though I would say I was."

His daughter was a strong women just like her mother he thought intresting conversation they must of had in her mind though he thought.

Jacob, "Really I said that well you no Sam it is true I know you didn't really like Pete that much but I knew he was a nice guy so I let it slide, I just wish you and a certain someone was brave enough to cross the line."

Sam, "I never thought I hear you say that Mr follow the rule book but don't worry me and Jack and going to give us ago if General Hammond says ok being trapped made me realise I can be truly happy if I want and I know now I want to."

Jacob, "Very good I'm proud of you and your friends I'm glad they protect you even though I can not I'm always with you Sam in your heart were ever you go just remember that I love you."

Noticing that Sam was getting tired he gave her a kiss and say goodbye and that he would hopefully be back soon to see her again.

Out in the hallway he met with Jack who hadn't left cause he wanted to see Sam again to Jacob walked over to him.

Jack, "Sam ok?"

Jacob, "Yes she is resting now though Jack I want to thankyou for always protecting her."

Jack, "I always will Jacob I'm guessing she told you that I love her and we want to be together I will not let any harm come to her I swear it I couldn't bare it this place would not be the same."

Putting his arm on Jack's solider his head was down and than when his eyes shot back up they glowed it was Selmak talking now.

Selmak, "Colonel I have some matter's I would like to discuss with General Hammond before I go."

Jack, "Nice to see you to Selmak and that's fine he is in his office."

Selmak, "Sorry Colonel it's good to see you to and thankyou Jacob has been most worried for his daughter now I can be at peace she is in good hands."

Bowing and saying goodbye Jack walked to the door of the infirmary and looked at Sam sleeping she was angel he thought he would let her rest for tomorrow would indeed be a new day.

End Chapter Two.


	3. To The Rescue We Go

To The Rescue We Go

A week later Sam was out of the infirmary and back on track she was at the Alpha Site with her dad making a weapon to try and stop Anubis Super Soldiers.

Jacob, "Where's the matrix crystal?"

Sam, "Next to the primaries."

He starts moving around cranky sounding as Sam is working on the device in her green SGC uniform and Jacob in his Tok'ra uniform.

Jacob, "I can't find anything in here I had a system at the old Alpha Site."

Sam , "Well the old Alpha Site was comprised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas I don't really think it was safe to stay there."

Jacob, "I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible, Anubis drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords were next, this prototype should of been done weeks ago."

Looking at Sam while he was holding the crystal he seemed rather angry and Sam was starting to notice it more.

Sam, "It's done , it's just not finished."

Jacob, "Intresting distinction."

Sam, "We just got Telchak's device I'm surprised were able to come up with something so quickly."

It was strange Sam had started to get a bad feeling but she wasn't sure what it was so she decided to let it pass.

Jacob, "In this form it's only 70 percent effective in countering the reanimation technology."

Sam, "That's because your power unit hasn't been properly calibrated this we'll be better."

Jacob, "Ok ok now something else I wanted to talk to you about was Jack I no you to want to make a go of it has General Hammond agreed to it yet?"

Her dad was driving her nuts this morning changing the subject already but she did love having her dad around to talk to.

Sam, "Jack talked to the General and he said he was going to talk to the President about the two of us I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

Jacob, "That's funny you should say that while Selmak was talking to General Hammond he was wondering what I thought of Jack and you being together and I said I couldn't of been more happier with it."

Still going on with there conversation look up when the Alarms start to blare out and Glen came in.

Sam, "Glen what's happening out there?"

Glen, "We're under attack Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere Colonel Riley's ordered evac to Beta were bugging out right now."

STARGATE THEME SONG

Meanwhile back at the SGC there was a Malp in the Gate Room and up the top was Walter , Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond.

Jack, "What's happening?"

Hammond, "Approximately 20 minutes ago approach of Goa'uld mother ships prompted an evacuation of the Alpha Site."  
>Daniel, "That's where Sam and Jacob were doing research I hope there ok."<p>

Everything thing seemed to happen quickly thought Jack he wanted Sam to be ok to why did this have to happen now just when it looked liked they would get a green light on there relationship. You see General had told Jack that the president said yes as long as the two of them agree to a meeting with him and with be discreet with there relationship.

Hammond, "That's right she and Jacob were working on a weapon to neutralise Anubis new soldiers."

Jack, "Sir how many people got out?"

Hammond, "Um were still not sure yet reports are still coming in hope to here from them soon."

For some reason Jack got really mad at this point the Alpha Site was suppose to be secret now it wasn't again.

Jack, "I thought the Alpha site was top secret no ones suppose to know about it."

Daniel, "It's a completely new address"

Teal'c, "Yet the Goa'uld have some how discovered the whereabouts of it they will stop at nothing will they."

The Gate locked the last chevron and formed the kawashoo and it was a stable connection thank God Jack was thinking.

Walter, "Wormhole stable, Sir no radio chatter."

Hammond, "Send the Malp."

Walter, "Yes Sir."

Up the ramp and into the Stargate the Malp went the past the event horizon and into the Stargate it's self.

Walter, "Malp is on route receiving Malp telemetry ah Sir my entrustments are telling me the Malp is on it's side."

Hammond, "You still have Camera control."

Nodding for a yes Walter uses the camera they figured out the Stargate dug the perfect fox hole but they didn't no if the DHD would of survive so they would have to take another power source with them.

In the ready room Daniel wanted to talk to Jack he knew how he felt about Sam and wanted to make sure that he was prepared for what they might find on the planet Teal'c was already at the Gate Room.

Daniel. "Jack I no you will do anything to save Sam I would to and I know also your in love with her that was evident to me after the Tok'ra and the Zatarc testing thing."

Jack, "Daniel it's ok I've already talk to Sam and the General about it looks like we'll be able to have the relationship we want after all if Sam makes it out of this."

Daniel, "Wow I can't believe you haven't told me before now that so cool, I been waiting for this for a long time and Jack Sam is strong , brave and won't give up I know she'll be ok we'll find her we have to."

He was now only starting to believe that Daniel was right after all he was there Space Monkey who was always right about these things as they headed to the Gate Room.

In the Gate Room heading up the Ramp into the Stargate Jack hoped and prayed that they would get there in time but a thought came to him that he happened to say out loud.

Jack, "To The Rescue We Go."

End Chapter Three.


End file.
